lazy_scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Forum rules Do: ; 1. Be Nice and Polite : No one likes to get treated badly, Treat everyone with respect and expect the same back. ; 2. Think before Posting : Sensible, well thought-out and legible posts help other members understand what is being explained. ; 3. Stay on Topic : When commenting on a Topic, Make sure you keep it on Topic. If you want to talk about something else, Find or Post a new Topic. ; 4. Only Post in relevant category : The Forums are split into different categories, Make sure your Post fits into the categorie you are posting in. ; 5. Report content : Reported content is sent to staff members for review. If a post needs staff attention because it breaks the Rules, needs to be modified or moved, Click the report button next to there post. Do not ; 1. Use Profanity or Post Inappropriate Content : We are a family-friendly website and plan to keep it that way. We require when you Post, Upload, Or change your Signature for it to be suitable for all ages. This includes words, videos and pictures. Anything considered not family-friendly will be removed straight away. ; 2. Flame or Provoke : Do not insult or flame other members of the forum. Similarly, do not post with the intention of provoking a reaction from fellow members. This includes encouraging flame wars. Instigation is not tolerated. ; 3. Spam : A spam post is a post that provides no value to the discussion, or a thread that creates nuisance for others. The most common spam posts are posting "tl:dr;", "+1", "this", posting image macros, and nothing but memes or images. Threads are considered spam when they are duplicates, or devoid of valuable content. ; 4. Advertise : You can not advertise on our Forums, The only except is you can have a couple links in your signiture. ; 5. Engage in illegal activity : Max Heat Games Forum is located in the United Kingdom, United Kingdom law must be followed at all times. This includes Copyright law and Computer Misuse law (Malware, Virus etc.). ; 6. Post copyrighted material : Do not post any copyrighted material that you do not own. Do not post software serial numbers or keys or refer people to specific websites, software, or techniques whose purpose is to break or bypass software licensing methods, distribute cracks, or obtain or use commercial software or media in violation of its license and/or for copyright violation. Do not ask for or give such help. Please dont repost entire articles from other sites. To initiate a discussion about an article, post a link to the article, Quote a bit of it if you like, Dont forget to include your own comments or questions so people know why you think its worthy of discussion. ; 7. Pretend your a Moderator or Administrator : All Administrators have a golden star next to their name and Moderators have a silver star. Moderators and Administrators will never ask for personal details, Such as a Password. Never give any details out to anyone you dont know or trust. ; 8. Harass, Insult or Threaten another user : We have a zero percent tolerance agaisnt any of this behaviour. If continues it will result in a instant ban. This includes: Direct personal insult of another member (e.g., "You are an idiot."), Purposely intimidating a particular member, Harassing them, Sending them rude or unwanted private messages, Any threat or intimation of a threat. ; 9. Keep your Signature small : No one wants to see a massive long Signature when going on the Forums or viewing a profile, Try and keep it down to a minimum. Warning will be removed once Signature updated. If Signature is not updated within a decent time we may change it for you to the default empty Signature. Rules Key: ; Red : A red rule is a straight ban, No questions asked. Red rules will not be tolerated. ; Yellow : Breaking an Yellow rule will give you two or three warnings towards your account. ; Orange : Breaking an Orange rule will give you two warnings towards your account. ; Green : Breaking an Green rule will give you one warning towards your account. You will recieve a message on the Private Messager when recieved a warning, Please check them. When an account reaches three warnings or more their account will be automaticly banned. Banned accounts are appealable depending on what the offence is, Just fill in your details here. Multiple banned accounts with the same IP address will result in an IP ban. Following the rules and being an active players that is trust-worthy, mature, And nice to other players will recieve a promotion to Moderator status. Moderators have a few more rights than a average Player. First being able to give warnings to other users that are breaking the Rules, Which is later checked over by an Administrator. Moderators can also post in the Moderator Forum. In addition they have access to a chat only accessable to Moderators and Administrators. Moderators also have a silver star next to their username.